


The Coffee Shop Boy

by SarahElliotAwaf



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Coffee Shops, M/M, Past Abuse, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 09:43:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8396836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahElliotAwaf/pseuds/SarahElliotAwaf
Summary: Chanyeol's got a crush on Kris, the strange and mysterious boy in the coffee shop, but everyone warns him not to go near the tall blond which naturally makes Chanyeol all the more curious about him. But will his investigations into Kris drive him away from the lost boy behind the counter or bring them closer?((originally posted on AFF under my username of ChiaToma))





	1. Part 1

It had been years since Chanyeol had been so attracted to someone and his last little conquest had gone terribly wrong. 

So terribly wrong in fact that he had swore off dating for nearly three and a half years because of what had happened to him. Okay he understood the other parties point of view that he was being over protective and zealously jealous of him but at the same time what sort of boyfriend would he have been if he hadn’t wanted to protect said guy from a bunch of rowdy hooligans who looked just about ready to strip his now ex there and then and do him rather loudly on the park bench they were on. 

The biggest kick in the teeth about that whole situation turned out that his ex had actually done that several times before, whilst he was dating Chanyeol and this group was one of his favourite ‘fuck buddies’ going. He had even offered to allow Chanyeol to watch one time but not to participate because “He wouldn’t get into the correct vibe.” 

Chanyeol had dumped him there and then, stalked off to his best friend Baekhyun’s and moped about the whole situation with a large bucket of ice cream for three days before being told to go home, sober up and prepare for school. It was at that point he had decided that he would keep away from dating until the end of high school and would start afresh when it was all out of his system. 

That plan had worked perfectly but had extended beyond his final year of high school to include the two years that he spent in collage and the first part of his university life as well. Though if he was honest with himself, it sure made everything a heck of a lot easier in comparison to some of his friends who dated and got their hearts broken repeatedly but even he had to admit that it was slightly annoying having to play third wheel when he went out with the couples but he would just put a bright smile on his face and never show how annoying it was. 

Thankfully his friend Lay was in the ‘forever single by choice club’ as well so he always had him to complain to when the others were not around. Actually it was through Lay that he had found the current object of his strong attraction though he wasn’t entirely sure if the other had noticed it yet or not. There again Lay could be a little bit spacey at times - they gave him the nickname of Unicorn for that reason alone - though when it came to love and stuff he was usually right on top of things. 

But Chanyeol wasn’t thinking about his friend as he sat at the usual table at the end of another long university day, drinking his frappachino and eyeing up the barrister who was currently serving for about the forty fifth day in a row, he was so far from thinking about him that it was plainly obvious he did not notice that said Unicorn was creeping up on him from the side. 

So it was no surprise that he let out the most un-manliest squeak come yell when Lay jabbed both of his hands into his side to tickle him with a cry of “Electric shock!”

“Lay!” Chanyeol managed to regain some of his manly points with a firm tone that came out more as a whine than anything else, “What you do that for?” 

“You were spacing out again,” Lay said with a shrug, “Me and Kyungsoo have been waiting an age for you by the door since our shift finished and all you are doing is sitting there and drooling unattractively. Now come on, I need to go to the library to borrow a book and Kyungsoo wants to drag you clothes shopping or something.” 

Pouting at that thought, Chanyeol sighed dramatically and got up, gathering his scattered things into his bag as a way of delaying his leaving of the coffee shop and hoping that he looked natural about it. When he thought that the coast was clear, he chanced a glance up at the main service centre for the cafe and was rewarded with a clear view of the object of his current affections. The man behind the counter was tall, maybe an inch or so taller than him which was really unusual because Chanyeol had always thought himself to be the tallest person going, had dyed blond hair that was usually worn in a messy and very rushed style but somehow managed to look ravishing. Today it was messy styled anyway, sometimes it was all swept back into a long quiff or else tied up in spikes or very occasionally it would just be flat, straight and worn down giving the man the look of a little lost boy which was probably one of the many reasons that Chanyeol had started to take an interest in him in the first place. 

Then of course there was the soft brown eyes, the little peak of a nose and the pouty full lips that just begged to be kissed and Chanyeol had spent many a night imagining such a thing happening. In his head he had envisioned the many ways that he would get the perfectly attractive stranger to go out on a date with him and how he would lure him into bed and all of that lovely nonsense but the main problem was that every time Chanyeol got to the counter, the blond haired guy would be busy serving someone else, was in the process of making a coffee, Lay would jump in or Kyungsoo if they got the chance or just a million and one other little nuisances that would stop him from ever talking to the guy. 

Not that he let on of course, the last thing he needed was his friends to know that he had a crush on one of their work colleges because he was sure that they would literally jump all over that but he also knew that he was being kind of obvious about the whole thing as well which was never an easy situation. 

“Chanyeol!” Kyungsoo literally yelled from the doorway of the cafe, “Come on, we haven’t got all day to watch you messing about with your bag!” 

Blushing as he saw that virtually everyone in the cafe had turned to look at him, Chanyeol grabbed his bag hurriedly and virtually ran out of the cafe, yelling after his friend for embarrassing him in a public place like that. 

The blond haired barrister behind the counter stared long and hard after the running figure had left the cafe, a look of surprise on his face that was masked with an age worth of sadness and misery. Thinking it best to go and clean up the table, Kris purposefully made his way over to where Chanyeol had been sitting last and tried to keep the stabbing pain from going too much into his chest. Though it was very hard to do when he found a small black notebook on the seat where Chanyeol had been that looked a little bit on the old and tattered side but still clearly had a picture of a large and fat puppy on it. 

Memories stirred and he casually flipped the cover, pretending to be looking for a clue to its owner and nearly dropped the book in surprise when he saw the words ‘Happy Birthday, Big Eared Puppy!’ scrawled in messy Hangeul and he turned his head towards the door where he had last seen the running boy. Tears were so close to spilling down the side of his face but he managed to stop them as he was in work and that was the last thing he needed right now.

Though the question that played around in his head was could he really expect Chanyeol to remember him in the slightest? 

~*~

“So,” Kyungsoo emphasised the word perfectly, grinning just a little on the evil side, “Tell me Chanyeol, which of our work colleges have you been eyeing up for the past month and a half?” 

Chanyeol nearly choked on his bubble tea as he turned to glare at Kyungsoo though failed to hide his blush, “What are you talking about? I’ve never done such a thing in the slightest.” 

“Oh yes you have,” Lay joined in, an equally cheeky grin on his face, “You were being as subtle as a fish out of water. Come on; tell us, I promise we won’t pick on you.” 

Kyungsoo smiled sweetly, “Yeah, we’ll be good and everything. Or if you don’t want to tell we can just guess for you.” 

“Yeah, it’s not like it’s not obvious or something,” Lay said, continuing to grin. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Chanyeol stated, wishing that his friends weren’t so observant or the fact that he wasn’t so damn obvious about everything that he did at times.

“I bet it’s Krystal,” Kyungsoo said, “Or Jessica, it’s got to be one of those two.” 

“Hmm,” Lay said with a grin, “Very possibly.” 

Chanyeol rolled his eyes and huffed, “I thought you two knew me well enough to know that I don’t like girls in the slightest by now.” 

“Ohhh so it is a guy,” Kyungsoo chuckled and thought of everyone who was in, “Well it’s not Bambam or Kwangmin cause they’re both far too young for you and it’s so not obviously one of us so...” 

Lay’s silly grin suddenly began to droop, “Oh. You like....” 

“Kris?” Kyungsoo asked slowly, looking towards Chanyeol for confirmation. 

Knowing he was caught out, Chanyeol sighed, “If you mean the drop dead gorgeous tall guy with blond hair and killer looks then yes, if not then no.” He smiled brightly at the pair, waiting for the happy reactions and the promises that would come for them to help him get together with the guy whom was now presumably named Kris. 

Lay and Kyungsoo shared a look between one another and seemed to have some form of mental debate which Lay lost because Kyungsoo could easily outstare him, “Channie, you may want to drop your interest in Kris.” 

“Why?” Chanyeol asked, completely thrown by the response, “Is he already taken or something?” 

The pair shared another look, “No...Not that we know of,” Lay lightly bit his lip.

“Some things are just better left alone,” Kyungsoo said just as slowly, “Well some people anyway.” 

That had Chanyeol’s attention, “What’s wrong with Kris?” 

“Nothing,” Lay quickly amended, “Nothing with him personally. He’s lovely, very well spoken, polite and quite shy around most people.” 

“He’s a bit of a dork though,” Kyungsoo said, “If you can manage to get him to relax enough.” 

“So the problem is?” Chanyeol prompted, still not seeing why either of them would have a problem with him liking Kris who so far sounded wonderful. 

Again the pair exchanged a glance only this time Lay won out and Kyungsoo licked his lips before speaking, “There’s been things that have happened to people who try to get close to Kris. Really bad things and....Chanyeol just leave him be. Please. Kris isn’t the type to actively speak to anyone outside of the shop and there is a reason but no one really knows and after Tao...” 

Abruptly he stopped speaking and looked down at the ground. Lay even lowered his head though silently shook it not wanting to answer any questions in regards to that statement. Chanyeol blinked at the pair, remembering that he had heard the name Tao somewhere but could not place it in the slightest. Though he thought that for the sake of his friends he wouldn’t ask any more of them right now and he could probably just go and find out for himself. 

“Awww look at this, I’m out of bubble tea,” he said gently, “Let's go and grab some more and then we can continue shopping for a bit huh?” 

Kyungsoo and Lay looked up with relieved smiles and pretty soon they were talking and acting on like they normally did. Neither one suspected that in Chanyeol’s mind he was already beginning to formulate a plan to find out more about this mysterious Kris and somehow work out how to get him out on a date. 

 

authors note: man it feels good to go over this again. Hope you enjoyed and look forward to the next chapter.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kris visits his didi   
> and Chanyeol has lost something very precious

“Good evening, Didi,” Kris said as he came across the now all too familiar den which had at one time been Tao’s favoured hiding spot when things got rough, “I’m sorry that I’m late today but manager-nim made me work till closing and a really rowdy couple decided to have a full blown argument and flung things around so I had to clean it all up afterwards.” 

Kris half expected to hear a chuckle at that would come from one of his many coffee shop stories but these days there was no response. No figure hiding in the overgrown brambles that covered the walled in section and no bright and cheeky smile to bring forth the sunlight. It still stung, even though it was over two years ago that it had all happened but Kris had never let go of the guilt that tried to eat away at his heart every single day. But he would persevere and try to make the best of whatever situation that he could find himself in because that was what he had always done with Tao and old habits were hard to kill off it appeared. At least he chose to visit Tao virtually every other day, unlike his father who practically did everything in his power to erase the boy from existence like he had never even been born.

He wouldn’t even have Tao’s name placed onto the family tomb, there again Kris was thankful for that because just last month he had to sell the plot of land in order to pay off the rent arrears and now had his families ashes held in a single box which he had hidden up in the attic along with everything else that he could afford to steal away out of the destructive man’s reach. 

Gently he wound his long fingers together and looked towards the den which Tao and his friends had set up when they were youngsters before all of the sad times had hit them. It was still somewhat of a marvel that it was still there, undisturbed and rather neglected but there were stories from the local children that a ghost was in the den and he would scare away anyone who came to close. Kris had reprimanded Tao lightly for that and told him to be nice to the other children but he hadn’t seen any indication to prove that there had been a change. Smiling, he imagined that Tao was sitting in the entrance, clothes covered in mud and leaves, eyes looking blood shot from crying and his eye bags more prominent due to the obvious lack of sleep but that familiar goofy smile on his face that he always wore around Kris. 

Returning the grin to his spectral brother, Kris let out a sigh and moved to grab his bag, “Though I’ll tell you one thing good that came out of today, Didi,” he pulled out the notebook with the puppy design on the front and the messy hangul on the inner cover, “Remember I told you about that boy who keeps on staring at him as if he’s trying to work out who I am? Well it’s Chanyeol for certain, the boy whom I always used to hang out with. See he left this book at the cafe and there’s no other like it in the entire world so it’s got to be him. Don’t you agree?” 

Again there was no response but Kris somehow felt a feeling of curious relief and joy go through his body, “I don’t know if he remembers me or not...he still hasn’t talked to me but he keeps on staring and trying which has got to be a good sign, right?” 

There was a distant rumble of thunder and Kris glanced up at the sky, feeling the first drops of rain hitting his cheeks. “Oh my, I thought I would have maybe a little more time tonight but appears not. Here I brought you some cakes and Pan-pan cause I know you don’t like the storms too much but I can’t stay with you all night...though you probably already know that.” Blushing a little, Kris gently placed the wrapped sandwiches down in the safer interior of the bramble covered boxes and then added a small rather battered looking panda plush as well. Just for a second he thought that he felt hands reaching out to take the bear from his fingers but the touch was fleeting and gone before he could really focus on it. 

Pulling himself upright, Kris bit back the tears that wanted to overflow, “Goodnight Tao. Don’t let the storm scare you too much okay?” gently he took a step back; “I’ll try and get over tomorrow, depending on how things go. Don’t worry though; your Gege will be fine.” 

Turning away from the small den, Kris took his customary three steps forward and paused to listen for any sounds from the den. There were none excluding the additional roll of thunder and he closed his eyes before hurrying away, determined to not cry in a public place and bring unwanted attention onto himself. He had cried more than enough over Tao and his unfortunate death and he knew that he needed to move on from it. But how could he when he blamed himself for the loss of his younger brother’s life? 

~*~

The rather obnoxiously loud ringtone which Lay must have set because there was no way on earth that Kyungsoo would ever dare to pick such a ghastly tune as that, even though he had done so just to annoy the others whenever it rang, drilled through said persons head at the ungodly hour of three thirty am. Blearily, the smallest of the three friends made a grab for his phone with the intention of just shutting it off but a quick glance at the caller ID had him groaning and answering the phone regardless, “You better have a good reason for...”

“Does your place have a lost and found section?” Chanyeol’s voice cut straight through Kyungsoo’s tired mind, “Or at least somewhere where missing things are handed in.” 

“Yes...?” Kyungsoo drawled, wondering what was going on, “Usually it goes to the manager’s office to the safe...” another groan came out of his mouth, “Before you ask Channie, no we can’t go to the shop now cause it’s three thirty in the morning and no one will be there.” 

It was almost possible to hear the pout at the opposite end of the line, “I wasn’t going to say that! I know it’s early but I had to check everywhere first before calling you.” 

“What have you lost now?” Kyungsoo almost didn’t ask the question but considering that this was Chanyeol he was dealing with it was a safer bet than trying to work it out later when the other would be in a complete state over whatever he had lost. Chanyeol hated loosing things, well things that were important to him by some standards and for him to be ringing at stupid o’clock in the morning it had to be something precious indeed. 

“My Puppy Book,” Chanyeol said his voice almost quiet and lost. 

Sitting upright in bed, Kyungsoo blinked in surprise and noted that Lay was shifting ever so slightly in the bed next to him, “But you always check for that book first.” 

“I know,” Chanyeol said, “but I got so flustered today that I didn’t and now it’s missing and...I know it’s just a book but it’s the one thing that I’ve got and...”

“Channie,” Kyungsoo cooed lightly into the phone, making some half hearted signal towards Lay who was certainly waking up now, “I know I get how much that book means to you. Look me and Lay have lectures first thing in the morning but we’re free at Lunchtime so we can go to the shop then with you and check for it. I’m sure that it’ll be there and there’s no need to panic.” 

“But what if it’s gone or some kid has picked it up because it is really cute,” Chanyeol had to be pouting now, “I don’t want to lose that book.” 

Lay took the phone off of Kyungsoo, who had whispered the basics towards him and smiled brightly so his dimples were showing even though Chanyeol couldn’t see, “Hey hey, Channie. Look, I’m sure no one but manager-nim has that book and he’ll have it all nice and safe in his office so there’s no need to panic. I’ve got a slightly later start time than Kyungsoo in the morning so if you want I can meet you for breakfast and we can go and get it then okay?” 

The phone was pulled away sharply from his ear as Chanyeol yelled something loudly and probably disturbed his roommate but Lay was quick to respond, “I take that as a yes, now listen happy virus, you need to settle down and get some sleep right now. Can you do that for me?” 

“Sure, what time will I meet you?” Chanyeol asked, completely back to his normal happy-go-lucky self. 

“Say about nine by the fountain in the park?” Lay suggested, then agreed and finally got off the phone five minutes later. He let out a sigh of relief and rubbed at his temples, “Anyone else and I swear that I would have murdered them for that.” 

Kyungsoo nodded half heartedly as he switched the phone to mute and laid his head back down on his pillow, “I know what you mean. Though what is so special about that book anyway? I’ve never got that one.” 

Lay bit his lip for a second or two, thinking best how to explain, “It’s the only thing he’s got of a friend that he had from that time. A very special friend whom clearly cared a lot for him cause those books are still expensive to this day and it’s one thing that he just always keeps with him.” 

“Does he ever write it in?” Kyungsoo asked, just on the verge of falling asleep again. 

“Sometimes, maybe, I don’t know,” Lay shrugged as he settled himself down for the rest of the night, “I once just caught him looking at it, almost as if he were trying to get it to reveal some form of secret or something. In a way I think that book contains Chanyeol’s heart but...” he twisted his head to the side before clicking his tongue against the back of his teeth, “Yah, already asleep. Might’ve known.” 

Pulling his quilt up, Lay closed his eyes and let himself drift off back to sleep, hoping that Chanyeol would be actually following his advice right now.

~*~

Chanyeol was in bed but he wasn’t sleeping, unlike his roommate who was snoring very loudly and in the most obnoxious manner going but for once the large giant just wasn’t paying attention. Instead he was searching through the pages of an old school yearbook in an attempt to calm his mind about at least one major question that had been haunting it all day. 

He knew the name Tao very well, he just couldn’t think of where it was from. 

On a whim he had decided to check the yearbook after he had stopped having a panic attack about the puppy book which had nothing other than the messy hangul written inside the cover, and after scrolling through the pages several times he came across a picture of a young boy with black hair, large round eyes and the cutest set of eye bags going. The picture was on a separate page in the book, slightly larger than the rest and there was a name of ‘Li Zitao’ with a set of dates underneath and then a beautifully crafted poem of remembrance that broke his heart. A quick flick to the front of the book confirmed that the boy had died the year before this yearbook had been produced and that meant that in the year before that Zitao would have been just another face amongst the others in the class register. 

Chanyeol sighed, running his fingers down the face of the student and trying to recall what had happened. Sure the kid had to be in one of the lower years but still the death of a student would be big news throughout the whole school. Gently he sighed, “I’m sorry, Zitao, I’ll try to remember what happened to you but it’s just not coming back right now.”   
Flipping to a random page, he had to laugh when he found himself looking at his old class mates and he grimaced at his dorky school photograph which was just as bad as he recalled it. Though his eyes were drawn to the bottom right hand corner where there was a student with prominent cheek bones, dark eyes, short black hair and plump kissable lips. He blinked and traced the picture carefully, reading the name, “Li Jiaheng”. 

Emotions ran through his heart that he couldn’t identify and automatically he raised a hand to his head, running his fingers along a fine scar that was thankfully hidden by his long black hair. Gently he furrowed his brows, “Why do I know you?” he asked aloud, before leaning back and reading aloud, “Former Captain of the basket ball team...but Daizhyung, you’d loved your game, why did you leave it?” 

There was no answer for his question of course but it did make Chanyeol start to think back to what he could remember from two years ago. Before the drunk driver had suddenly swerved to avoid something and gone crashing straight into his body instead, or so he had been told when he had woken up a month or so later. Chanyeol sighed, worried his lip about who would be the best person to ask before opting to just wait it out and get that precious book back. He was sure that would hold the key that he was looking for in order to get his missing memories back and he couldn’t wait to have it back in his hands were it belonged.


	3. Part 3

Chanyeol’s face had already nearly fallen to the floor when before they had entered the manager’s office to just double check on the found items, because the man had said that he did not recall anything being handed in. True to his word he checked the safe though; Lay gnawing at his lip the whole time because he really did not want to think what would happen to the usual happy virus that was his friend if the book was not there. 

The safe held a few things that had been found, an empty wallet, a jewellery box and a couple of pencil cases and there was a book but it was some girl’s fan account thing with some idol that Lay only vaguely recognised gracing the cover. “I’m sorry,” the manager said, “This is everything that I’ve currently got in here.” 

Chanyeol sighed and pouted, “I understand. Thank you for looking though.” There was a greater despondency about him now, eyes cast downwards and it looked like he was about to burst into tears at any given second. Lay moved quickly to place a comforting hand on the other’s shoulder, as hugging someone who had lost a notebook would probably look a little on the strange side and he sighed, “Come on, Chan, let’s go and see if you left it somewhere else huh?” 

There came a polite knock at the door which Lay ignored as he tried to guide Chanyeol out of the room but he looked up when he heard a deep rumbling voice, “Morning manager-nim, sorry about running late but I got caught in traffic.” 

“Morning Kris,” the manager replied, barely looking up from his task of putting the found items back into the safe, “you’re on tables today anyway so you’re good for now.” 

Kris nodded, trying to pretend that he hadn’t noticed a really upset looking Chanyeol and a frustrated Lay because he knew that he really shouldn’t get involved with the other. Though the temptation was completely there of course, it was still so heartbreaking to look at the other and know that he had no idea about who he was in the slightest. Still a little rule breaking wouldn’t hurt now, would it? “Oh manager-nim, I forgot to hand this in yesterday after the couple had that fight. I was rushing you see and...” 

“Oh thank you,” the manager said, sounding completely disinterested but he was like that with virtually all of his employees regardless of status and he took the offered item without so much as a pause. Though he did actually take enough time to notice the book and he looked up towards the still barely moving Chanyeol, “Hey, is this the book that you’ve been looking for?” 

Chanyeol snapped his head quickly to the side at those words, hope flaring and then a big bright smile breaking across his face as his eyes fell onto the book, “Yes!” he virtually yelled, grabbing the book and quite literally hugging it to his chest as relief washed through his system. Turning to the employee who had handed it across to the manager, before Lay could stop him, Chanyeol just beamed brightly at the man, “Thank you! You don’t know how much this means to me, I know it sounds silly but...” 

Lay sighed as Chanyeol’s happy words trailed off in surprise as he found himself looking at the object of his affections but his smile changed to a soft on, “I mean...thank you,” he continued on, his voice a lot softer and a little less loud as he took in the man up close. His heart beat crazily in his chest and he knew that it was rude to stare but he just couldn’t help himself right now because there were so many thoughts running through his head that he couldn’t focus on them in the slightest. 

“No problem,” Kris replied, casting his dark eyes downwards shyly and moving to head back to work, “Glad I could help.” 

Chanyeol realised that this may be his only chance and quickly moved to grab at the other, “Hey wait, this may sound a bit crazy and all of that but can I take you out for a drink?” 

“Can all employees please discuss their personal lives outside of my office?” the manager said, shooing the group away and tapping his pen irritably against a cup. 

Lay nodded, “Yes sir. Come on, out before we end up in a whole lot of trouble.” 

Once they were out of the office, Lay tried to tug Chanyeol away, “Come on, I still need breakfast and I’ve got class starting soon.” 

However Chanyeol was not having it and pulled his arm out of Lay’s to hurry towards the retreating figure of Kris, “Hey, you didn’t answer my question.” 

Kris turned and frowned towards the other, “What do you mean?” 

“I asked if I can take you out for a drink to say thanks for finding my book,” Chanyeol said in a strangely confident manner, “you didn’t respond.” 

“You really don’t need to...” Kris replied his voice low with nerves or shyness and Chanyeol noticed a very angry black bruise on his neck. 

“But I want to,” Chanyeol pressed, taking a second to pass his eyes carefully over the figure in front of him and noting that there were other things that seemed out of place. Like how Kris was wearing foundation though it didn’t quite hide the marks on his face and the fact that his trousers had a few very carefully re-patched sections and even though he loved to see his hair down, Chanyeol noticed that there were patches of it missing as if it had been burned or ripped out somehow. “Please?” Chanyeol asked cutely, large eyes almost matching his crazy ears for their size. 

Kris stared at the boy in front of him, casting his eyes briefly over to Lay who looked highly worried but for what the taller man could not think of right at that second. His heart hurt more than ever but for once he felt like just being a little on the selfish side. “Okay,” he said softly, knowing that he couldn’t resist the other when he was being this cute and cuddly, “When?” 

Mentally Chanyeol ran through his schedule and grinned brightly, “This afternoon?” 

“I finish at six,” Kris said softly, knowing he would have to ditch Tao to do this but he was sure that his brother would understand and would hopefully be cheering him on. 

“That’s fine,” Chanyeol said, “I’ll meet you here okay and we can just go from there.” 

Nodding silently, Kris headed off to get changed for work with only a silent wave back to the pair before he disappeared around the corner. 

Chanyeol brightly turned to Lay and hugged him, “Yay! So happy! I got my book back and I got a date with the hot guy.” 

“Good for you,” Lay said, sounding glum but the happy virus did not notice as he virtually bounced out of the room like a hyper child. Following more sedately, Lay wondered if he should call Kyungsoo now or later but figured that the other would still be in classes right now so probably best not to disturb him. 

~*~

“Why can’t we stop this?” Kyungsoo was virtually whining down the phone into Lay’s ear, “You know it’s only going to cause more problems.” 

Lay sighed and shifted the phone to his other ear, “On some levels I totally agree with you there, but you should have seen the way that he looked at Kris. Soo...it may sound crazy but I think that this may help the both of them.” 

“Both?” Kyungsoo asked and was probably shaking his head or something, “How can it help both of them? We made a promise to not let Chanyeol get dragged back into that mess.” 

“I know we did but...” Lay chewed his lip for a second, “Have you actually looked at Kris recently?” 

“Yes,” the word was almost a very sad whisper, “I’ve seen but we can’t allow Channie to go back to that and Kris knows that too. He should have rejected him.” 

“And break his heart? Especially when he was looking at him with the great big puppy dog eyes that even I can’t resist?” Lay said, shaking his head, “That would be the worst.” 

There came a noise of frustration from his friend, “I know that but I don’t personally want to have Chanyeol in a hospital again, not knowing if he’s going to come back or not.” 

Lay nodded, “I know but...god I can’t explain it. Just the fact that Kris found the book and brought it in...look they’re going out at six. Why don’t we try to get in to the cafe at four and speak to him? I’m sure he’ll understand.”

“After we’ve ignored him for the past...” Kyungsoo sighed and shook his head, “Okay I know that we agreed and all of that but...”

“I know,” Lay said softly, “But we can’t ignore this, we can’t stop this and we can’t keep on babying Chanyeol all of the time either. We’re his friends, not his guardian angels and just maybe this may help him.” 

There was another pause from Kyungsoo followed by a confirmation hum, “Right, we’ll talk to Kris at four and I just hope that this doesn’t explode in our face.” 

“Agreed,” Lay said and together they quickly finished up the call and then went back to their respective studies with the plans all in place.


	4. Part 4

Looking up from his current task of preparing a complicated cappuccino order, Kris almost let out a sigh at spotting two familiar figures wandering into the shop and giving him a look which clearly said that they wanted to talk. Glancing up at the clock, he signalled that he had five minutes and they nodded before disappearing to the back staff room. Part of his heart broke a little because he knew what this whole conversation would revolve around but strangely he found himself being just a little bit happy at the idea that they were going to at least talk to him. 

It had been a very lonely time for the past few years. 

Typically there was a sudden rush of customers and even though he was on the tables, Kris got trapped behind the counter for ten minutes longer than he should have and when he was finally able to break away it was only because he virtually begged for it. 

Thankfully Kyungsoo and Lay were used to how the shop worked and were idly chatting to pass the time. 

They looked up when he finally got in and for a few seconds there was a tense silence between them before Kyungsoo suddenly stood up, took two steps forward and embraced him in a tight hug, “God, Kris, I’m so sorry.” 

Kris blinked, completely caught off guard and looked at Lay in surprise, “What?” 

“First time he’s actually taken a look at you,” Lay shrugged casually, shrugging his shoulders, “Since you’re not as skinny as a rake I guess you got to eat the survival food packages I left in your locker right?” 

The taller man nodded, “Yeah...thanks. Sometimes it was the only thing that...” 

“Figured,” Lay said with a sigh, before shaking his head, “Though I guess that I should say sorry too. We haven’t exactly been the best of friends lately.” 

“You’ve been protecting Chanyeol,” Kris said absently, “It’s understandable.” 

Kyungsoo pulled back with a sigh, “But that doesn’t give us the right to ignore you. Geeze Kris, if I had known what was going on...” 

Kris shook his head, “Don’t. There’s no point. What did you want to say to me anyway?” 

For a second the pair looked at one another, trying to work out who was going to admit their fears for this whole situation but not they were actually looking at their friend it was clear that they had been way too over protective for one and under protective for the other. Kyungsoo broke, “I was going to tell you to be careful with Chanyeol, to not lead him on and all of the usual stuff...but I think that would be wrong.” 

“Yeah,” Lay sighed, shaking his head again gently, “I think we’ve just got so caught up in protecting Chanyeol that we forgot about everything else.” 

A sort of half smile crossed Kris’s face as he gently shook his head, “Don’t worry, I know. I remember everything that we promised and I do intend to stick by it but...I just wanted to be selfish for a little while. Even if he doesn’t remember me...it’s nice to pretend occasionally.” 

Lay nodded, “Yeah. Though...if he does start remembering...I’m all for it.” 

“What?” Kris raised his head in surprise. 

“Seconded,” Kyungsoo said and then looked shocked, “Wait, what?” 

“Chanyeol deserves to make his own choices and he really loves that book,” Lay sighed gently, “It’s the one you gave him all those years ago and he treasures it as if it’s the most important thing in the world. I’m thinking that maybe it’s a sign that you need to be back in his life and we’ve been far too cruel in keeping the pair of you apart.” 

“For good reason,” Kris said, taking on a slightly different tone, “I’m still in that situation Lay, I’m not out of it...” a deep sigh escaped him, “Hell I haven’t even been able to fulfil my promise to Tao yet...” 

Kyungsoo rewrapped his arms around the taller man and squeezed him tightly, “Maybe doing this will allow you to keep that promise.” 

A half-bark of laughter escaped from Kris’s throat, “I think that’s the nicest thing that anyone has said to me for a real long time.” 

Lay chuckled, “Well get used to it cause I think we’re going back to being friends once again.” 

“No think about it,” Kyungsoo said, “We shouldn’t have turned our backs on you and if tonight goes well then I’m sure we can sort something out.” 

“And even if it doesn’t, you know what Chanyeol’s like,” Lay grinned cheekily, “Show him some of those bruises and he’ll be demanding that we mother you just as much as we have done with him over the last couple of years.” 

Kris didn’t know if he should break out into the biggest, brightest smile or into floods of tears because it felt as though it had been so long since he had this sort of connection to anyone. He understood why they did it, why they had to protect Chanyeol from the truth but he had thought that just maybe he would have been able to get out of his situation. Naturally he had been wrong because he had somehow managed to ignore just how stubborn a man his father really was and he was still paying the price for everything that had happened on that accursed night all of those years ago. 

Kyungsoo gently increased his grip on the other and felt the guilt flowing through him and Lay joined in with a very tight hug as if he was trying to prove that he was really genuinely sorry, when they noticed that tears were threatening to fall from Kris’s eyes. For a while they remained together, letting the taller man crumple for a bit and just let go of the ‘ice prince’ mask that he had to wear constantly. 

After the tears settled down into nothing more than occasional hiccups, the trio broke apart and Kyungsoo immediately became a fussy mother with the tissue, “Oh look at the state you’re in Krissy,” he said with a tease and wiped at the trails of water running down the elders cheek, “Can’t have you being all...” 

The tissue was suddenly covered in cheap foundation and Kyungsoo looked up in horror towards his friend but before he could say anything, Kris just shook his head, “Don’t think on it. You best go now, my breaks almost over.” 

Kyungsoo opened his mouth to say more but Lay made a quick grab for his arm and tugged him roughly to the side, “Okay. We’ll more than likely have to come and pick Chanyeol up after everything so we’ll see you later.” 

Kris nodded, “That sounds good to me and thank you.” 

“Hey don’t get all soppy on me, that’s the last thing I need,” Lay grinned cheekily towards the other before virtually hauling Kyungsoo out of the door. Things were going to get interesting and both boys could only hope that the date went good and didn’t crash and burn into hundreds of flames. 

Kris let out a long sigh, opened the door to his locker to drag the necessary supplies and hurried into the bathroom to wash his face and put back on the mask that he wore. For a second he caught his real reflection in the mirror and tilted his head slightly to the right, observing a huge black bruise which had been delivered to him the night before. He was lucky that the punch was drunkenly swung as it would have more than likely taken his eye out and there was no money left in the funds to cover anymore visits to the hospital. 

Closing his eyes, he turned away from the image and pushed it out of his mind. Tonight he had to focus on Chanyeol, had to enjoy at least one thing that wouldn’t explode back into his face and then just maybe he would find some form of peace. Gently he started humming to himself, an old tune that his baby brother Tao had liked and hoped that the younger would be cheering him on. If he hadn’t already lost his panda plush of course but that was a risk that Kris knew he had to take.


	5. Part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you'll probably need tissues for this

Even though he had agreed to meet Kris at six o’clock, Chanyeol was hovering around the door from five in what he hoped didn’t look like too eager fashion. He was forever way too early for everything that he really wanted to go through and Kyungsoo constantly told him off for doing it but there was nothing that he could do in order to help it. He just liked to be early and seeing that he had already spent the morning doing lectures and most of his lunch time in the library getting his homework clear so that he didn’t have it lingering over his head like some kind of bad omen, Chanyeol thought that he had more than enough reason to be early. 

Especially since it allowed him to get home and change into something that would have him looking good even if he was being quite casual. This wasn’t strictly speaking a date, as in going out with a boyfriend date, it was just a way of him thanking the other for finding and returning his book but by all that was heavenly bodies he really wanted this to go further. He wanted to charm the taller man with the apparent ice armour and melt him down into a happy pile of playful puppy goo that he just knew the other could be. How he knew this always sort of alluded Chanyeol but he was determined to make things work out no matter what he had to do. 

To pass the time, he had started to play a game on his phone so it came as no surprise that he jumped when a figure coughed above him. Of course, because he forgot that the small fact that he was actually leaning against a bike railing instead of a proper seat the sudden movement made him loose his balance and go half tumbling to the floor with an undignified yell. Thankfully Kris leant down to grab him so it wasn’t so much of a painful landing but in his panic he had latched onto the others collar and they ended up in a sort of tumbled heap. Strangely Kris just burst out laughing, “Well that’s one way to start off things,” he giggled and Chanyeol couldn’t help but smile back. It was strange, normally he would have flushed completely red at such antics because he hated being clumsy but with Kris it just felt all too natural. 

Something stirred in the back of his head, but the thought was gone the second that he tried to focus on it properly. Shaking his head, he chuckled, “Well I suppose you could say that.” 

“I can and I will,” Kris said, wondering why this situation wasn’t beyond awkward given that he had been avoiding the other for so long but opting to go with the flow, “So where do you want to go?” 

“Hmmm,” Chanyeol replied as he dusted down his jeans, subconsciously noticing the fact that Kris’s trainers had spots of red on them but knowing instinctively not to comment on such a thing, “How about Snoopies down the road? I know you’re probably sick of coffee by now but…”

Kris looked a little pale but smiled, “I love Snoopies…” 

Chanyeol grinned brightly, “Excellent. Had a feeling that you would. Then there we will go.” 

Nodding, Kris followed the overly excited boy, feeling hi heart break. He shouldn’t have agreed to this, shouldn’t have said that he would only go for one date with this adorable, giant troll. Yes he wanted to be selfish, wanted to have just one night alone with the other but already he felt it. Felt the pain in his heart because already he didn’t want to let Chanyeol go, he didn’t want to go back to that loneliness and constant fear. It had been less than a minute since this whole thing had started and already it was too much.

However he smiled for the boy as he babbled on about something Kris had no idea about and hoped that his despair wasn’t beginning to show through or that too many memories were rushing to the forefront of his mind. 

“Hey, earth to Kris,” a hand waving in front of his face finally brought him out of his little mental aside and the large blond haired boy blinked owlishly at the grinning troll opposite him, “You’re not supposed to space out on me you know?” 

A bit hard to do when you are bringing so much back to me Kris thought with just a twinge of bitterness but pushed it aside as he chuckled lightly towards the other, “Sorry, just really long day.” 

Chanyeol smiled, “I can see, you got bags under your eyes.” 

Kris blanched, he thought he had covered up with enough foundation to stop such a thing from being easy to spot but Chanyeol just chuckled, “Oh don’t worry, most wouldn’t notice such a thing, but I can see it.”

“Oh really?” Kris smirked back, aware that they were in Snoopies and that he had no real recollection of them getting in there either, “How would you know that?” 

“Cause I’m magic,” Chanyeol said cheekily, causing Kris’s heart to break just a little bit more before he chuckled, “Oh don’t pull that face on me Kris, I’m kidding.” 

“Then how do you know?” Kris asked hesitantly, almost as if he shouldn’t be breeching the subject. 

Chanyeol gave him another smirk, “Been watching you a long while. Other than the fact that my two friends worked there, you were the only reason that I went into that blasted coffee shop.” 

“What do you mean by that?” Kris asked. 

“It’s horrible,” Chanyeol said softly, “The coffee is cheap, the pastries are only nice when Kyungsoo is allowed to make them, Yixing is about the only person who can get an order right and you are not only handsome but you know exactly how to make my hot chocolates perfectly to the way that I like them.”

“Only cause you would bitch to me if I didn’t,” Kris muttered under his breath as he looked down at the table top and shook his head, “I’m not that good,” he spoke aloud to Chanyeol, hoping that he could potentially get the other off his happy virus train for a few seconds. 

Though he should have remembered just why he called Chanyeol the Happy Virus, “No, you’re right. You’re not good. You’re excellent and are so totally worth more than that whole place put together,” he paused for a second, “Excluding Xing and Soo of course.” 

Kris had to pass the sentence off, there was no need to get too deep at the moment, “Yeah, those two are godsends.” 

Chanyeol smiled gently, shaking his head as he spotted a waitress coming back towards their table, “Oh hope you don’t mind but I placed an order for you, you were so out of it that I couldn’t rouse you so I went with what I thought you would like.” 

“Thanks,” Kris said, really beginning to think that maybe he had bitten off far more than he could chew in this situation but finding himself blinking in surprise as the order was placed in front of him. A plate of snoopies mini cookies with extra chocolate dipping sauce and a glass of warm milk with strawberry sprinkles on it. He blinked in surprise because there was no way that Chanyeol should even know what he liked to order at Snoopies, he shouldn’t even know that Kris adored coming to the cartoon themed restaurant because he didn’t remember anything. Hell he didn’t even recognise him properly so what the hell was with all of this? 

Still he forced out a smile towards the other, “This is…well…nice.”   
“It’s a bit silly I know,” Chanyeol grinned, “But I thought you would like it.” 

Kris nodded, not knowing where to start in the slightest as his brain went into overdrive, thinking back to the car crash and all of the worries and fear in the long hours spent waiting in the hospital only to be informed that Chanyeol had lost virtually all of his memories. The hurt of walking into the room and not being recognised, whilst the others were and coming to the realisation that he had been forgotten, abandoned and left by the other. Kris had understood at the time that it wasn’t his fault that he couldn’t have predicted that things would escalate the way that they did but it hadn’t been easy to just let go and have no contact. It hadn’t stopped him hurting and feeling as thought he had been thrown into the darkness to be swallowed up and consumed just like his little brother had not months before this insane attack. 

Now suddenly Chanyeol was taking him out to a place where they had always loved to go together and had ordered the two things that Kris always loved getting off the menu because normally he couldn’t afford it. It made no sense to Kris, this was just supposed to be a drink or two and then a gentle let down for Chanyeol so that he could up and move on with his life but now it was bringing to the forefront everything that he had been feeling for the past few years and it was terrifying. But not in a bad way. It was almost like the adorable puppy across from him was trying to tell him something, trying to get a reaction out of him but Kris didn’t know what sort of reaction to give in the slightest. 

“Thank you,” Kris said, picking up a cookie, “You must have been watching me for a long time to think I would like this sort of thing.”

“You don’t like this,” Chanyeol said softly, “You love it.” 

Kris gave the other a look, “What do you mean?” 

“You love this place,” Chanyeol said softly, “You love the cookies and milk from here. You love it because it’s cute and childish and you can pretend to be a little kid again. But you don’t come in here…you stay away from it, don’t you?” 

A shudder went through Kris, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” 

“Yes you do,” Chanyeol said softly, not even touching his cup of chocolate latte, “You know very well what I’m talking about.” 

“You been stalking me or something?” Kris said, trying to lighten the mood with a half-hearted joke but not quite putting the effort into the words. He was getting more and more creped out by this conversation and this whole situation and part of him just wanted to turn and run. 

Chanyeol shook his head, “No.” 

“Then why are you saying these things to me?” Kris said, “You don’t know me. I’m just…” the upcoming words felt like bitter poison on his lips, “I’m a coffee shop boy. Nothing else. I’m worthless.” 

Chanyeol sighed, “You’re not worthless.”

Kris was stunned, gently shaking his head even though it hurt to do so, “You really don’t know me. I’m not worth anything.” 

“Yes you are,” Chanyeol said softly, lowering his voice softly, “You’re worth more than you give yourself credit for.” 

Kris sighed, “Please…just stop.”  
“Why?” Chanyeol asked, looking a little bit on the sad side. 

“Whoever you think I am, I’m not him Chanyeol,” tears were beginning to pool in his eyes and Kris realised that his only way out was to hurt the other, “I’m something that you should really stay away from and I see that now.”

“Why?” Chanyeol asked again, “Why should I stay away from you?” 

“Because you’ll only get hurt again,” Kris said, shaking his head and failing to stop one of the tears from trickling down from his eyes, “and I’ll get hurt worse as well.” 

Chanyeol shook his head, “No…that’s not going to happen.” 

“Yes it is,” Kris said softly, lowering his head and shaking it, making a grab for his bag, “You don’t need me Chanyeol, I shouldn’t have come tonight. I should have stayed away, I’m sorry,” more tears welled up in his eyes as he made to get up off the table. He had to run, had to get away before he really broke down into loud uncontrollable sobbing. He was being a coward, he knew he was but he didn’t want to put up with this, didn’t want to be reminded of a past that he had once shared with the other and knew that he could never get back. 

Life wasn’t like it was in the movies, miracles didn’t happen and it would be better for them both if he just accepted that fact and got the hell out of there. Kris got up and headed quickly out of the restaurant, praying that he could just get away. 

“Wait!” Chanyeol said, catching up and latching onto his wrist and seemingly oblivious to the odd stares that he was getting from some of the other customers entering the cafe, “Don’t go.” 

Kris shook his head, “its better this way Chanyeol, I’ll only get you hurt again. Please, let me go…” weakly he tried to pull his hand out of the others, only to find that the grip had tightened to two hands. 

“But you can’t go now, Jiaheng,” Chanyeol said softly, “Not now.” 

Kris’s head shot up in surprise, staring towards Chanyeol in complete and total shock, “What?” 

“That’s your name isn’t it?” Chanyeol said, sounding a whole lot more serious now than he had done before, “You’re real name…or at least the one that you had in high school.” 

“What?” Kris could only ask again, feeling as though he was watching this all through some kind of movie screen because this wasn’t his life. Not in the slightest. Miracles didn’t happen. 

Chanyeol looked at him earnestly, “You’re Li Jiaheng, you were Captain of the basketball team and you had a baby brother by the name of Tao. You had a fan club ran by the girls at our school but you were always the cold prince towards them and a big dork with me and Soo and Yixing. You don’t admit it but you love watching Disney movies, have a collection of plushi’s that rivals any little kids in the world and you had a puppy by the name of Jordan.” 

Familiarity washed over Kris like a wave in the ocean and he stared dumbfounded at Chanyeol, “But…but…how? You…you forgot…you didn’t…” 

Chanyeol sighed, smiling as he pulled out the puppy book which he had been so desperate to get back from the Coffee Shop earlier on, “Do you know what this is?”

“It’s a notebook with a puppy on it,” Kris deadpanned because it was the only thing that came to mind right at this second. 

“It’s more than that,” Chanyeol said, still keeping a tight grip on Kris with one hand with the book held in another, “It’s us.” 

“What?” Kris was now thoroughly confused and starting to get beyond terrified. 

Chanyeol sighed, “This book is us…it’s everything that we ever did together. All of our shared memories, all of our dates and the sweet nothings that we whispered to one another.” 

“It’s impossible,” Kris said, shaking his head, “Just…” 

“Ace,” Chanyeol whined, knowing that he had to pull on something that only Kris would understand and the old nickname seemed to be a good place to start, “Please just listen to me. I didn’t lose this notebook, I just happened to leave it in the shop because I knew that you would find it and keep it rather than just handing it in to the manager. I knew that you would go and show it to Tao because you feel guilty as hell for what happened to him and I know that you hide away all the marks that man causes you because you’re terrified that someone will get too close once again and you’ll lose more precious people to you.” 

Kris stared, completely at a loss as to what he could say, tears streaming down his face as he carefully placed his free hand on the others cheek, “But…how…when?” 

Chanyeol smiled softly, “The amnesia was temporary but it took a long while to piece everything together and it was when I started drinking your hot chocolates that I started thinking and finding out things again. I know it’s cheesy and sappy but it’s what happened,” there was that endearing smile which Chanyeol always gave when he was admitting to doing something foolish, “I’m sorry I left you for so long alone. I just didn’t know if you wanted me back or not.” 

Unable to get his mouth to work in the slightest, Kris tried to say something, anything but there was just no cooperation from his lips or mouth and suddenly he just burst into tears and latched his arms around the just about same sized man’s neck. Chanyeol hugged him back tightly, not needing any words to be spoken as he already felt the relief and unspoken joy coming off Kris is waves. Finally he pulled back and raised the others head with his fingers, “Now, I’m going to take you home and get you cleaned up, just the like the old days, okay?” 

Kris shook his head, “No. Chanyeol I’m fine.” 

“That bastard has been hitting you more and more for the past few weeks,” Chanyeol dead panned, “You came into work twice with a limp after supposedly tripping over a curb and there’s blood stains on your shoes. I’m not scared of your father anymore Jiaheng.” 

“He tried to kill you,” Kris said, shaking his head, “He deliberately knocked you over with a stolen car,” panic was beginning to well up in his heart, “I can’t lose you again, not for a second time.” 

“And I’m not letting that monster take you away from me either,” Chanyeol said softly, “I promised Tao that I would get you out if I could and now I’ve got the means to do so that is what I am going to do.” 

Kris frowned, “When did you promise him that?” 

“The day before your father killed him,” Chanyeol said, slowly shaking his head, “I knew Tao just as well as you Jiaheng, I knew that he would never take his own life. I know that you kept your mouth shut because you were terrified of him and after what he did to me…you never wanted to see anyone hurt ever again but this can’t go on. You can’t be punished for his mistakes or his feelings in the matter. You’re strong and brave and god do I love you for continuing on even though you were completely alone in this world but now I’m going to look after you and do the things that I should have done a long time ago.” 

There was a moment’s pause, before Kris slumped down to his knees, fresh tears falling from his face and Chanyeol didn’t even pause as he dropped down to his own knees to embrace the crying man and hold him tight. Though a bit of his usual cheerful optimism crept in, “Though of course, this means that you have to be my boyfriend again naturally.” 

A light punch to his shoulder indicated that Kris had heard the idiotic statement but he was nodding against Chanyeol’s chest and the tears had changed from sadness to ones of joy. Chanyeol couldn’t help but smile, knowing that both Kyungsoo and Yixing were going to kill him when they found out but it was something that he could quite happily take right now as he had Kris back in his arms where he belongs. 

“I love you Jiaheng,” he whispered gently, smiling down towards the boy. 

There was a pause before a tear filled reply came, “Yifan.” 

“Huh?” Chanyeol asked, sounding a little confused. 

“Wu Yifan,” Kris said gently, “The name my mother gave me.” 

“Yifan?” Chanyeol said slowly, testing it out before kissing his forehead, “I love it and I love you.” 

“I love you too, Channie,” Kris said gently, hesitantly placing a kiss onto the others lips before burying his head back into the crook of his neck and just remaining there because he couldn’t think of anything better to do.


	6. Part IV

Watching the steady rise and fall of Kris’s chest as he slept soundly in his bed, Chanyeol couldn’t help but smile just a little bit more as he softly ran his fingers through the fine hair and down his neck muscles before following the others long spinal cord until he reached the top of the blanket which was half-covering the others form. True to his word, Chanyeol had taken the other back to his flat to get him cleaned up and the results were far worse than the black haired boy would had ever guessed. Carefully hidden under several layers of clothing were deep dark bruises that must have been inflicted recently given how tender they were on his chest and back, long white lines were streaked across his backside as if he had been repeatedly struck by some form of long willow stick and there were hastily bandaged wounds on Kris’s inner thighs, lower calf’s and a slash just above his groin to. 

His arms and neck were clear, though there were white pock marks from what must have been cigarette burns and as Chanyeol suspected there were small sections of his boyfriends hair that had been ripped out by the man who ordained to call himself a father. It was the same form of treatment that Kris had been receiving for years, just intensified and doubled because his little brother wasn’t around to take half of the beatings. 

Chanyeol shook his head, wondering just how anyone could be so cruel to their own sons but he didn’t dwell too much on that thought. He had all the evidence photographed and ready to go to his uncle in the police station so there would be no need for him to even do anything other than simply remain here, in his bedroom with Kris who was soundly sleeping after finally being taken care of for the first time in however many years it had been. 

“I love you Yifan,” Chanyeol said softly again, pressing a kiss to the slumbering man’s cheek, “and I’ll always protect you from now on.” 

There was no verbal response from Kris, the big loaf just silently turned over to snuggle lightly against his long lost boyfriend and Chanyeol found no excuse to leave the bed. Entangled together, the pair fell into a deep and calming sleep and everything felt as though it was just perfectly right. 

~*~

“So,” Yixing said softly, a few weeks later as he walked with Chanyeol towards the apartments that the other stayed in, “He admitted everything?” 

Chanyeol nodded, “Yeah. No one expected to but he just came out with it and signed the confession to beating the living daylights out of Yifan and murdering Tao because he didn’t want to have a second gay son. Freak thought that somehow it would get him a better rep or something. Completely out of his head on drugs we think.” 

Yixing hummed back a response, “I’m sure that Sehun will be thankful for that closure.” 

“Yeah, tell him that he can come over anytime to see Kris,” Chanyeol said softly, “I’m sure that he would love to see him again.” 

Yixing nodded, “I will but I think he’s still not quite given up on his hope that Tao’s alive somewhere you know? I’ve tried to tell him but he’s not ready to let it go.” 

“Understandable, they were one another’s first loves,” Chanyeol smiled sadly, “But once we’ve got the grave sorted I’ll let you know. I know that Yifan is keen to have that running soon.” 

A sad smile crossed Yixing face, “Yeah, I think Sehun would like that even though it’ll break him just a little bit.” 

“Sometimes we’ve got to break people,” Chanyeol said with a soft sigh, “its life.” 

Grinning a little, Yixing nodded, “Tell Kris that everyone is asking after him in the shop and that he’s more than welcome to come back should he ever want to. I best get going to classes or else I’ll never get this assignment finished.” 

“Okay, tell Soo he can come over tonight as well if you both get time off for good behaviour,” Chanyeol called, hoping that the pair would come for the meal tonight because it would mean the world to Kris. 

A hand was waved in his general direction and Chanyeol turned, entering the building with his card and heading up the stairs as it was a bit of extra healthy exercise rather than attempting to take the lift each and every time. 

The smell of food hit his nose the second he walked in and a large smile crossed his face as he made his way across the flat to wrap his arms around his boyfriend, “Hmmm, smells good.” 

“Thanks,” Yifan said, lightly pressing a kiss to Chanyeol’s nose, “It’s mostly instant stuff but I didn’t want to burn the place down.” 

Chanyeol chuckled, “You wouldn’t do such a thing. Any updates from the cemetery yet?” 

Yifan stilled a little before shaking his head, “No. But I’m sure it’s just because they’re waiting for the police to release everything.” 

“Oh I told Yixing that he could bring Sehun if that’s all right with you?” Chanyeol said as he started setting the table. 

A soft but sad smile crossed his boyfriend’s face, “I’m sure Tao would be more than overjoyed to see him there. He did love him so much.” 

Chanyeol moved quickly to turn Yifan around and wrap a hug around his body as fresh tears sprang from the delicate brown eyes. This was not the first time that Kris had willingly cried over Tao and it probably wouldn’t be the last time either but Chanyeol was prepared to let everything flow because for too long so many emotions had been held in and it just wasn’t fair. He’d help Yifan through all that was to come and would never leave his side again. 

~*~

The trial passed in a blur, there was practically nothing other than the formalities to go through and Chanyeol was thankful for that. Kris didn’t even really need to be there to give any evidence as they already had a confession and the man who sat in the dock just seemed to be so out of it that he didn’t much care for anything that happened to him. He was sentenced to life imprisonment and what was left of the estate would transfer across to Kris in good time. Both Chanyeol and Kris were not present for the verdict, both of them just wanting to get away from it all and hear the results through their lawyer. 

The funeral for Tao however was a whole different affair because instead of being a sober occasion with lots of tears and sadness, Sehun surprised everyone by asking to make it a party. There was a whole scare when a week before Yixing’s younger brother had disappeared from his home only for the boy to be found at the old den that he used to play with Tao, clutching desperately onto the old panda plush that he just above survived. He had been a right state and was close to total collapse but no one chided him for it as they understood his pain. So when Sehun had asked if they could make it a party rather than a funeral, things were strained a little but they went with the younger’s wishes. 

It turned out to be a grand success because plenty of people turned up to bring good wishes to Tao and his family, old friends who had lost contact, people from school and virtually everyone brought over some type of cake so there was plenty to satisfy Tao’s obsession with cake which was great. They played loud and happy music, danced the night away and saw Tao off in good grace and style only coming together at the very end to shed their tears and feel the final moments of the spirit lingering behind. 

Sehun smiled the brightest as he lit the candle in a flying lantern and set it up into the dark night sky, tears dripping down from his eyes as he said his final goodbyes in his head and heart. Kris hugged tightly onto the younger boy before handing him over to Luhan, an older student who was clearly smitten with the younger. Yifan wished them luck and knew that Tao would be cheering for their every success. 

Chanyeol took hold of his hand and squeezed it tight, “No hard feelings right?” 

Kris shook his head, “No. To be truthful I’ve never felt so light before,” looking up at the lantern which was still rising higher into the sky, Kris found tears lightly rolling down his cheeks but whether in joy or sadness he did not know. He smiled at Chanyeol, “I’m so glad that you remembered me. I don’t think that I would have lasted much longer.” 

Stepping forward, Chanyeol pressed a kiss to Kris’s mouth and held him tightly, “I’ll never let you go, even if things get bad at times, you’re stuck with me forever just like I’m stuck with you.” 

“Even when we’re ghosts ourselves?” Kris asked softly.

“I’ll haunt you until the day you join me if I go first,” Chanyeol said with an ear splitting grin which Kris smacked him lightly on the shoulder for before pressing another kiss to his lips. 

Yifan promised himself that he would never allow himself to loose Chanyeol or else get the other hurt and knew that Chanyeol would do the exact same thing for him. “I love you Park Chanyeol,” he said softly so that no one else could hear, “I love you with all of my heart.” 

“I love you too Wu Yifan,” Chanyeol grinned, “Never forget that and never fear me or anyone else from this day onwards.” 

Once again their lips met together in a passionate kiss and all of the sorrow, pain and suffering that had lingered in their hearts and mind for the past few years lifted, leaving behind only love, protection and a loyalty to one another that would transcend beyond their natural lifespans until the day that both of their spirits could meet up once again and walk hand in hand to Shangri-La to be with Tao and everyone else who mattered in their lives. 

The End

authors babbling: There you go all finished. Did you enjoy? Please let me know


End file.
